Winds Of Change
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Harry never thought Uma's size seven boots would be so hard to fill.


**Title:** Winds Of Change  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** Descendants  
**Setting:** Uma's Ship  
**Pairing:** Harry Hook/Gil  
**Characters:** Harry Hook, Gil, Uma, Uma's Crew  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 696  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Set between Descendants 2 and Descendants 3, Established Relationship  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Harry never thought Uma's size seven boots would be so hard to fill.

**AN:** Alright, so, I was kind of upset yesterday and I wanted to try and write some cute sweetness for my boys. I've really been feeling these guys, if you couldn't tell, and I'm glad to be able to get more writing done. I'm going to be working on cleaning up the house some today and I'm planning on at least writing down some notes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Winds Of Change******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

To put it simply, Harry was exhausted.

With Uma gone, her noble quest to bring down the barrier obviously thwarted, there had been nowhere else for her crew to turn. The first mate was the next best thing to a captain; Or, rather, he should have been. Between Harry's impulsive nature and Gil's inability to understand basic chains of thought, the boys were having a hard time filling Uma's boots.

It was definitely a tall order, but Harry had never thought that he was going to fall so flat when given a true taste of power. Captain Harry Hook had sounded so much better to him before he was thrust into the role without any warning. He had never really realized just how much _work_went into running a crew; Suddenly everyone's problems were _his_ problems, and he understood why Uma so often was in a piss poor mood. Responsibilities were no fun in the first place, and this was even worse than his father's punishments to teach him about them.

Gil noticed more than anyone the bags beneath Harry's eyes, the way he drug himself out of bed in the morning with his eyes still shut and his knuckles on the floor. It was worse than seeing his father's day-long punishments. Whenever Captain James Hook decided his children needed to be learn some manners, it saw them up at the crack of dawn, working all day cleaning the ship, and in bed at dusk. Even still, Gil had never seen Harry so damn worn out. If nothing else, it made him endlessly proud of Harry for continuing to try and handle everything.

That didn't mean that he was going to just let Harry sleep at his desk, drooling slightly on the newest contract that he had been reading. Gently lifting him from his seat, pillowing his lover's head against his shoulder, Gil kissed his cheek. Carefully shifting him around until he held Harry's back against one arm and his knees over the other, he smiled slightly as he blew out the hurricane lamp. Turning and carrying him the twelve steps to the bed (he still struggled not to call it Uma's bed), he sat down and scooted back onto it before laying down, holding Harry close to his chest. Tugging the blanket up over them, he gently pillowed Harry's head on his folded arm and nestled into the other's neck.

"Night, Captain." He whispered softly, only receiving a grunt in return before the elder man rolled over.

In the morning, Harry woke to the rich scent of eggs and biscuits. A plate piled high with scrambled eggs, two biscuits covered in a thin, white gravy sat beside his bed with a poorly written note beside it.

_Capn -_

_Eet up. U need ur strangth. Eggs r gud 4 u._

_\- Gill_

Harry chuckled a little, barely able to read anything but the large heart at the bottom of the page. The black permanent marker he'd written with was streaked, probably close to death, even as he'd filled the heart in as best he could. It didn't help that his three sentences had taken up the entire page, only lending to his illiteracy. There was a reason he'd probably never graduate, and a lot of it had to do with his father.

Despite this, it was a sweet gesture, and Gil _was_ a good cook, thanks to his mom. Even if the Isle was hard to navigate culinarily, Gil and his mom could make food taste less like gym socks and more like what he imagined food was supposed to be. When he dug into his carefully prepared plate, it was with a soft moan of joy. Gil had outdone himself, for sure; The biscuits didn't even taste like _dirt_.

For the first time since Harry had started filling in for Uma, he took charge of the day, sending people on errands and filling out contracts. The ship and the crew were worked up to prime condition, and it was all thanks to a dozen eggs and a heartfelt love note kept folded up in Harry's breast pocket.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** I know it's short but I really wanted to write something cute and fluffy to help my mood. So, it's just a small little slice of life thingy, I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed regardless!


End file.
